10 April 1980 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-10 ; Comments *The programme highlights a number of combos from the North of England Sessions *None Tracklisting File 1 *Airkraft: Move In Rhythm (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *Undertones: The Way Girls Talk (sampler for album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 *Girls At Our Best: Getting Nowhere Fast (7") Record RR1 *Ranking Trevor: Go Up A The Dance (7") Pablo *Clock DVA:: You're Without Sound (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *''John notices that he sometimes performs a little laugh at the end of a record...'' *Angelic Upstarts: King Coal (album - We Gotta Get Out Of This Place) Warner Bros. K 56806 *Robert Wyatt: Caimanera (7" - Arauco / Caimanera) Rough Trade RT 037 *Shoes For Industry: Spend (7") Fried Egg EGG 004 *Music For Pleasure: The Human Factor (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *Revillos: Scuba Boy Bop (7" - Scuba Scuba) Dindisc DIN Z16 *Tristan Palma: Bad Boys (7") She Get Up And Scank G.T.S. 001 *Undertones: Boys Will Be Boys (sampler for album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 *Madness: Deceives The Eye (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *Nightmares In Wax: Shangri-La (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *Fruitgums: Sweet Pork *Angelic Upstarts: Can't Kill A Legend (album - We Gotta Get Out Of This Place) Warner Bros. K 56806 *Bunny Wailer: Got To Move (album - Struggle) Solomonic RAS-137 File 2 *Undertones: More Songs About Chocolate And Girls (sampler for album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 *Radio 5: True Colours (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *Cockney Rejects: Where The Hell Is Babylon (album - Greatest Hits Vol. 1) EMI ZONO 101 *Errol Scorcher: Dance All Style (7") Scorcher E. S. 005 *Ruts: Staring At The Rude Boys (7") Virgin VS 327 *They Must Be Russians: Where Have I Seen You (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *Undertones: Wednesday Week (sampler for album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 *Rivals: Here Comes The Night (7") Oakwood ACE 011 *Dr. Feelgood: Paradise (album - Sneakin' Suspicion) United Artists UAS 30075 *Madness: The Young And The Old (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *Section 25: After Image (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *Aggrovators: Rockers Almighty Dub (v/a album - Rockers Almighty Dub) Clocktower LPCT-0102 *Slits: In The Beginning There Was Rhythm (split 7" with Pop Group - In The Beginning There Was Rhythm / Where There's A Will..) Y Y1 / Rough Trade RT 039A *Undertones: There Goes Norman (sampler for album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 *Wah! Heat: Hey Disco Joe (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *Alternative Tv: Action Time Vision File ;Name * John Peel's Music - 1980-10-04A.mp3 * John Peel's Music - 1980-10-04B.mp3 ;Length * 01:00:01 * 00:57:48 ;Other *Taped and digitised by Eddie Berlin ;Available *Mooo ; Category:BFBS Category:1980 Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online